


Last Christmas

by sunflowersutra



Category: Overdose (Brazil Web Series), TV Quase
Genre: Christmas fic, F/F, F/M, Fluffy, M/M, eu amo meus bolinhos
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-30
Updated: 2018-12-30
Packaged: 2019-09-30 15:52:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17226929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunflowersutra/pseuds/sunflowersutra
Summary: "Danny pensou nas possibilidades. Passar uma noite inteira com Karyna, Calçadão, Johnny, Rony, Donna e quem mais eles resolvessem trazer parecia o roteiro de um filme de terror - mais até do que o Natal em si já se apresentava em sua mente. Porém, a outra alternativa era ficar sozinho na garagem assistindo a missa do Galo, já que haviam cortado o sinal de TV a cabo pirata que eles haviam arranjado e todos os canais da televisão aberta insistiam em passar aquilo ou especiais do Roberto Carlos.É, tinha a tarde inteira pra pensar qual era a melhor forma de destruir sua noite de segunda-feira."StarryGuitar + SapatãoPinga | A fanfic de Natal que ninguém pediu e vai ter. | Overdose | #AmigoQuaseSecreto 2018





	Last Christmas

As luzinhas piscantes que decoravam o Caverna eram uma novidade que Danny não esperava encontrar quando entrou no bar, às onze da manhã, no vigésimo quarto dia de Dezembro. O baixista franziu a sobrancelha. Não só haviam luzinhas, como também decorações de estrelas brilhantes, papais noéis de pelúcia e uma pequena árvore de Natal sobre o balcão.

Não queria ser aquele tipo de pessoa - na verdade, queria sim -, mas tinha certeza que aquela “inovação” havia sido imposta por Karyna, a bartender animada até demais com as funções que desempenhava no bar, afinal, morava naquela garagem tempo o suficiente para saber que o Natal ali não passava de mais um dia qualquer de verão carioca para todos que frequentavam ali - não porque não valorizavam a data, mas sim, porque todos tinham suas questões que faziam o feriado não ser algo que aguardavam com uma certa ansiedade - exceto por Rony que recebia um cartão postal do pai de onde quer que ele estivesse fazendo shows com seu grupo de um homem só e seus covers de rock progressivo.

 _“Que porra é essa, garçonete?”_ , disse Starr, segurando um dos Papais Noéis de pelúcia espalhados pelo lugar pela pontinha do gorrinho vermelho, como se o boneco fosse radioativo, assim que viu Karyna abaixada do outro lado do balcão, puxando algumas caixas empoeiradas do fundo.  _“Tá necrosando de vez?”_

A moça, por sua vez, revirou os olhos. Claro que Starr seria o primeiro a reclamar da decoração de Natal. Havia alguma situação onde Danny conseguia ficar realmente alegre como qualquer outra pessoa normal ficaria?

 _“O Argentino achou que seria uma boa ideia”_ , rebateu Karyna, levantando com a caixa e colocando sobre o balcão, espalhando poeira pelo ar. Quase instantaneamente, o baixista espirrou e se afastou do balcão, em reflexo.

 _“Tu tá ligada que ele só queria que alguém limpasse essas tralhas que ele guarda aí embaixo, né?”_ , disse o baixista enquanto a garçonete retirava mais enfeites para arrumar o bar com um espírito natalino digno das maiores propagandas da coca-cola. Faltava só a neve e o urso polar.

 _“O importante é que ele topou da gente fazer ceia de Natal hoje já que ele não vai me liberar para ir passar com minha família”_ , respondeu a mulher, separando os enfeites. _“Só aparece e não faz besteira, tá?”_

Danny pensou nas possibilidades. Passar uma noite inteira com Karyna, Calçadão, Johnny, Rony, Donna e quem mais eles resolvessem trazer parecia o roteiro de um filme de terror - mais até do que o Natal em si já se apresentava em sua mente. Porém, a outra alternativa era ficar sozinho na garagem assistindo a missa do Galo, já que haviam cortado o sinal de TV a cabo pirata que eles haviam arranjado e todos os canais da televisão aberta insistiam em passar aquilo ou especiais do Roberto Carlos.

É, tinha a tarde inteira pra pensar qual era a melhor forma de destruir sua noite de segunda-feira.

*******

Foi uma surpresa para Karyna quando ela se deparou com a presença de Danny Starr na mesa, papeando com Rony sobre a péssima escolha de músicas que a namorada da garçonete, Mariana, tinha escolhido para a noite. Coisas como “monótono” e “desinteressante” saíam dos lábios de Rony ao mesmo passo que “é uma merda mesmo” saía de Starr. Bem, ao menos tudo estava normal e, se continuasse assim, poderiam até ter uma boa noite.

Enquanto Donna terminava de arrumar as refeições - o peru, por exemplo, havia sido deixado de lado, visto que parte das mulheres ali presentes eram veganas -, na mesa e ocupar a cadeira ao lado de Rony, sua atual paixonite da banda, Karyna ocupou o lugar ao lado de Mariana, que fingia não ouvir as críticas nada… doces feitas pelo colega baixista. Com o passar do tempo, a relação dos dois havia melhorado um pouco, embora ainda fosse comum que Danny zombasse da arte e do gosto musical da Calçado. Bom, ao menos as piadas mais agressivas haviam parado, o que era um grande avanço.

Entretanto, a única cadeira vazia chamava a atenção de todos ali. Johnny ainda não havia aparecido. O guitarrista havia saído pela manhã, afirmando que estaria ali até a noite, mas não havia sinal do rapaz de faixas no cabelo desgrenhado, o que era preocupante. Ele parecia animado, o que tinha feito que ele mudasse de ideia?

Os pratos de comida começavam a ser montados e as vozes alteradas tomavam conta do Caverna. De surpresa, Argentino aparecera ali com um vinho de qualidade duvidosa para a celebração e se misturou a conversa dos seis ali. Embora estivesse absolvido na conversa com Rony e Donna, o baixista da Overdose não pode deixar de perceber a ausência do namorado ali, o que, de certa forma, o deixava mais apreensivo com celebrações como aquelas - a ausência de pessoas que ele amava.

A história de Danny Starr e sua repulsa a celebrações em família não havia começado em sua infância - muito pelo contrário, ele conseguia separar boas lembranças de quando o Natal representava a troca de presentes e encontrar parentes que só apareciam no final de ano. Naquela época, o dia vinte e quatro de Dezembro significava algo positivo - nem que esse saldo positivo fosse, na verdade, uma mesa farta e presentes para exibir na volta às aulas.

Entretanto, como tudo conforme a idade avança, a data já começava a perder seu brilho.

Começou quando ele tinha seus quatorze anos e a véspera do Natal fora marcada pela ausência de alguns dos ditos parentes distantes. Uma dificuldade financeira fora responsável pela ausência de alguns tios e tias na mesa naquele ano - e, conforme os anos passavam, aquelas ausências só aumentavam em número. Fora, porém, aos seus dezessete anos, que, com a morte de sua avó e uma discussão com seu pai, a ausência na mesa da ceia passou a ser de Danny - ausência essa que se estendeu até ao cotidiano da família. O baixista havia saído de casa e ido morar no Rio de Janeiro e, desde então, não trocava uma palavra com seu pai homofóbico e a mãe oblíqua que não se impunha ao marido. Ou sequer sabia alguma notícia deles. Logo, o feriado já deixava de fazer sentido na sua cabeça e se tornava apenas uma data comum no ano.

Starr se perdeu nos pensamentos outra vez a ponto de não perceber que já passavam das onze e quarenta da noite quando Johnny entrou pela porta da frente do Caverna, carregando consigo alguns chocolates de promoção de atacado embrulhados com fitas vermelhas e um sorriso no rosto. “Desculpem a demora”, anunciou, ocupado a cadeira ao lado de Danny e deixando um beijo no rosto rápido no namorado e Danny “voltou” a realidade, encarando a mesa e todos ali presentes.

Ainda não acreditava que estava naquele ambiente tão… família.

E, no fundo, realmente via cada um deles realmente como sua família. Não dividiam sangue ou genética, mas sim, um laço mais forte ainda: o amor.

Recostando-se no ombro de Johnny, ele olhou os chocolates embrulhados e sorriu.

_“Porra, Fiuk com Dengue, nem pra comprar um presentinho melhor, hein?”_


End file.
